


Apples In The Basket

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Co-Written, Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling and Snuggling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Hugs, Ice Cream, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Teenagers, Tickling, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-authored with @SaveTheRamen/heartstopperm.livejournal.com who does not have an AO3 account.<br/>Done back and forth over email so <i>technically</i> this is an RP log, but it's still readable :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apples In The Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with @SaveTheRamen/heartstopperm.livejournal.com who does not have an AO3 account.  
> Done back and forth over email so _technically_ this is an RP log, but it's still readable :)

Brett wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't disappointed that he didn't make it into the top 13. He wanted to stay, wanted to keep singing week after week until he was crowned the next American Idol, but it wasn't going to happen. What hurt the most was that he wasn't even picked to sing for a wild-card shot. The only thing that the red-head was semi-happy about was that at least he still had Robbie at his side. Of course, he would have supported the other teen if he got through (just as he knew Robbie would have done for him), but having someone close who was in the same boat as you was nice. After giving everyone hugs and congratulating all the finalists, Brett went off to find Robbie, the teen seemingly disappearing after the show.

Robbie exited the mens' room, still clutching his stomach even if the ache had been a false alarm. He thought he'd've been used to something like tonight having spent his life in competition, but he couldn't lie, a national rejection stunk. Well, he had to be positive now. Taking a few deep inhales to try calming down, Robbie continued down the hall back to backstage and saw a familiar flaming hurricane of hair approaching.

Brett smiled once he caught sight of Robbie. "Hey," he greeted, noticing the hand on the other teen's stomach. "Are you okay?" he questioned, a hint of concern laced in his tone. "You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"Uh, no, it's cool," Robbie managed a smile and let his hand drop. "Just...kinda bummed, I guess." Understatement of the decade right there. He couldn't even imagine what his friend must be thinking, after declaring he was done with being beat down and- hell, if being cut down like this wasn't a blow to the confidence, what would be? Robbie bit his lip, not quite certain which of them deserved the more comfort right now.

Brett nodded, patting Robbie's arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry you didn't get in. I really thought you would." Brett was being completely honest. He thought that Robbie had an amazing voice, at least, compared to most of the other boys. "Would a hug make things better?" Brett said with a toothy grin. Anyone who knew Brett knew that he was an extremely huggy person.

"Wished they could've let you sing again too," Robbie said in all honesty. Brett's energy that night had been incredible, and it was a shame he wasn't given another chance. The teen was able to give a more genuine smile at the hug offer. A squeeze from Brett was an instant pick-me-up from what he'd seen. "Sure. I mean, if ya want."

Brett shrugged dismissively at Robbie's first comment. "Thanks, but...it is what it is, I suppose!" His smile became ten times brighter when Robbie accepted the offer. He leaned over slightly, wrapping his arms around Robbie's midsection. He was the type of hugger who didn't do that 'space in between, hug the shoulders so it doesn't look weird' kind of hug that most guys did. Brett made sure all of his hugs counted.

Robbie let out a squeak, but not of discomfort, at the squeeze on his sides and tickle of hair on his face. Yeah, he felt a little better at least. He wrapped his arms around as well, one hand on Brett's shoulder blades and the other on the middle of his spine.

The hug lasted for a few seconds longer until Brett pulled away, not exactly knowing the comfort level Robbie had with him. "Sorry if my hair got in your face," he apologized, running a hand through his unruly red locks. "It has a mind of its own, I swear!"

Robbie got in a couple pats before Brett pulled away, secretly a little disappointed it hadn't lasted longer. "It's OK," he said and giggled a bit at watching the hair being fiddled. "I'm used to frizz. You should see some of my cousins, god." He heard the mass shuffle of feet from the other end of the hall, signaling the newly minted top 13 were off to their party- while everyone would likely just be going back to their hotel.

"You mean your cousins have hair as huge and crazy as mine?" Brett inquired with a wide grin. He also heard the footsteps, and turned to face Robbie. "What are you going to do now? I'll probably just go back to the hotel, to be honest."

"Well, maybe not _that_ huge," Robbie conceded, "but pretty frizzy." He thought about the other question for a moment. "Is it...OK if I join ya? I mean, just to chill out? I'd just hafta let my folks know first." Nobody could say Robbie didn't love his family or vice-versa, but he felt he'd benefit more at the moment from someone who _didn't_ know him from birth. Familiar, but not overly so.

Brett nodded, his mood lifting at the fact that Robbie actually wanted to hang out with him...or at least, be near him. "Okay, that's cool," he replied, starting to walk over to the exit. He figured Robbie would just start following him, so he kept on walking.

The teen gave an inward cheer of relief, "Awesome," and followed his friend back down the hallway. Some of the other contestants and their families were still in the mainstage area, many clustered in groups for comforting. Certain Brett would wait for him out by the studio cars, Robbie dashed quick to his family to let them know where he'd be for the night.

Once Brett got by the cars, he leaned up against one of them, waiting for the other teen to show up. After a few minutes, he spied Robbie walking towards him. "Ready to go?" he chirped as cheerfully as he could muster at the moment.

"Yeah, all good," Robbie answered, and waited for Brett to get in the car before sliding into the seat beside him. This was the best decision at the moment. Plush hotel room, room service, maybe a movie or use of the game room, anything to brighten up the mood that obviously still lingered around the two friends. Robbie sighed and leaned his head back against the seat as the car drove its way back to the hotel.

The ride to the hotel was fairly quiet. As cheerful as Brett tried to be, he knew that neither of them wanted to experience getting the boot this early in the competition. Once they arrived at the hotel, Brett climbed out of the car and thanked the driver, then waited for Robbie to get out as well. The two watched as the car drove away, and then they both made their way into the hotel. Once inside Brett's room, the red head made a running jump to his bed, half-heartedly bouncing on the mattress. After calming down, he laid down on the bed, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "What a day."

"Tell me about it," Robbie said as he removed his shoes and jacket and sat on the edge of his bed in his usual sedate style, grinning a little at the fact that even with what had happened tonight, Brett was still his usual fireball of energy. "I mean, I've been so used to competing...kinda thought this wouldn't be any different." That mindset was probably the biggest mistake to make, but- "Not the end, though. One door closes and all that." He picked the room service menu off the nightstand and laid back on the mattress, stretching his legs out. "Anything ya feel like noshing while we still got the chance? I could just pig out on a big sundae or something," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Brett said with a tiny nod. "I mean, I'll probably just go back to school-" which was probably the opposite of what he really wanted to do. "-But it was fun while it lasted...and I do want to continue pursuing music." He grinned at Robbie's pigging out suggestion. "Ice cream sounds amazing right now. We can eat our feelings away together."

Robbie nodded in assent. "Yeah, my folks were talking about probably renting a place throughout the summer in case any opportunities popped up, and then I'd likely finish schooling from there...dunno if they're still thinking it now." He scratched at his nose (still the bane of his face even if he'd never utter such a thing under penalty of torture) and reached for the phone to make their order. "Sugar rush coming up!" Like the last thing Brett needed was *more* sugar. Well, maybe the resulting rush would be fun to watch.

Brett waited for Robbie to finish ordering their sugar-filled treats before saying, "I really don't want to go back to school though. It's sort of the opposite of awesome." He sat up a little, his smile slightly faltering. "I know it's dumb, but...one of the reasons why I wanted to make it to the top 12 was so I didn't have to go back to my school." In his mind, that sounded lame. Here Robbie was, talented, smart, and pretty much the perfect choice for Idol, and here he was, saying that the reason he wanted to stay was to avoid his school. "I mean, not to say that was the only reason, of course, but...it was a plus."

"It's OK, I know what you mean," Robbie said softly as he sat up. Brett had only told bits and pieces of his story of his high school hell days, but the teen had heard enough to put together a clear picture that his friend was well, just a little too awesome for where he had ended up. He could empathize- even in an area as open-minded as New York he'd gotten enough crap for being Jewish _and_ a "fancy-pants singer", but that was likely nowhere near Brett's hell. "Can't really think of anybody who wouldn't wanna get away from somewhere painful by getting to do something they love." He didn't wonder if maybe things would be better for Brett whenever he returned home. Maybe it was best not to wonder.

"Yeah, I guess most would rather do something they love if they had the chance...most smart people, at least," Brett added with a tiny giggle, fully sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style. "But enough sad stuff! Let's try and be happy and positive tonight. We need all the positive-ness we can get right now!" he suddenly announced with exuberance.

"Thennnn...I guess we're pretty smart people," Robbie tilted his head and kept grinning, happy enough that his friend was happy again. "Exactly! We got plenty of time later for serious business." Soon enough a knocking sounded outside their door, and he got up to open, being greeted with a waiter carrying a covered tray. Robbie thanked the waiter and carried the tray into the room. "Order up!" he called out with enthusiasm, lifting the lid to reveal their sundaes.

Brett clapped in excitement, bouncing up to grab his sundae before sitting back down. He figured that if he was careful, he wouldn't make a mess all over the sheets. He poked a finger into the freezing cold ice cream, getting a bit on his finger before sucking on it, making a pleased 'mmm' sound. "Thank god for my lightening fast metabolism. If I didn't have it, I'd be like 300 pounds already," he joked with a laugh.

Robbie couldn't help laughing at his friend's over the top reaction, and dug into his own ice cream, letting the syrup coat his tongue. "Yeah, my fam's had to be careful about preteen pudge. We can't all have Jovany's abs!" he joked and took another generous spoonful. "Sure takes all kinds out here in Hollywood, doesn't it?" he said as more of a general observation than a question. Not that the east coast didn't have its share of personalities.

"Well, considering Jovany probably works out to get those abs, he deserves them," Brett pointed out with another laugh, taking a spoonful of his own sundae. "Hollywood is really...it's sort of everything I thought it'd be...and sort of nothing like I expected," Brett paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, we're just lazy teenage boys!" Robbie teased and twirled his spoon in the air before nodding in agreement. "I get that, like, sometimes it's the city of dreams and all that, and sometimes it's got that dark underbelly that makes people act really different." Speaking of how people act...he licked his spoon before saying, "Dunno if I ever mentioned this, but...it was really nice how you let Jacee into your group number. I kinda wanted to kick the other group when I heard what happened," he added like a secret.

"Ohh, yeah...I mean, Jacee's a really nice guy, and I totally think he'd do the same for someone else, so I figured it'd be the right thing to do," Brett explained, swirling around the ice cream in his lap with his spoon. "It's what mostly anyone else would have done.."

"Yeah," Robbie said simply, feeling a brief pinch of guilt that his group was just too full at that point. But he knew Jacee would bounce back and maybe give Justin Bieber a run for his money. He chuckled at the idea and brought his dish to his lips to loudly slurp the melted ice cream.

"Someone likes their sundae," Brett teased the other with a grin, noting the already pretty much gone, melted sundae in Robbie's dish.

He set the dish down with a sheepish grin, figuring there was probably some on his face. "I just kinda picked at dinner outta nerves...hungrier than I thought, I guess."

Brett smiled sweetly at the other teen. "Want to share the rest of mine?" he offered, holding out the half-eaten bowl of ice cream.

If Robbie didn't know any better, he'd've sworn he was blushing. "Welll...if you don't mind catching my cooties," he said with a lilt and took a small spoonful from the edge of Brett's dish.

"Girls only have cooties, remember?" Brett giggled, stretching out his arms so Robbie wouldn't have to reach so much. "Besides, even if you did, I'm sure your cooties wouldn't be the worst in the world."

"What, I'm not pretty enough for cooties?" the teen asked in a dramatic manner, dug some stubborn syrup off his spoon with a fingernail, and giggled at what was no doubt the Brett version of a compliment.

"No, no, you're _too_ pretty for cooties!" Brett corrected him, poking Robbie in the stomach. "Only icky girls have cooties," he said knowingly.

"Well, good thing I'm not an icky girl!" Even if he squealed a little more girlishly than he intended at the poke and quickly felt his face go a deeper red. "Um...too pretty, huh?"

"Too pretty," Brett echoed, squirming in his seat, the sugar from the sundae already taking effect. "I'm very glad you're not an icky girl!"

Robbie set down his spoon. "Well, I'm glad you're not icky, period," he said as casually as possible, unable to take his eyes off of what looked like the beginnings of a dessert buzz.

"It's my goal in life not to be icky," Brett admitted, his grin becoming bigger once more. "I'm glad at least you think I'm doing a good job with my goal."

"If your other goals include doing the best Chesire Cat imitation, you're doing a good job of that too," Robbie said and absently noticed some ice cream left on his fingertips to lick off.

Brett pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" he inquired, still squirming in place.

Now Robbie's blush was out of the possibility he had insulted his friend. "Oh, no, no, it's a good thing! I mean, that cat's kinda kooky, and cool, like, like you?" he finished and raised his eyebrow as well, hoping he hadn't just made a colossal blunder.

Brett giggled, waving off Robbie's embarrassment. "I'm only teasing you. But to be honest, I think I'm more like the Mad Hatter...at least, my hair is." He was of course referring to Johnny Depp's portrayal of the Mad Hatter.

The teen quickly chuckled in relief he hadn't screwed up. "Oh, yeah, I could see that, you in all those funky jackets." The ice cream buzz had started his imagination overtime. "Y'think I'd be like...the Dormouse?" he asked and tapped his nose.

"Not if the only reason you think you'd be the Dormouse is 'cuz of your nose," Brett murmured, poking the tip of Robbie's nose with his pointer finger. "Besides, I think you should be the March Hare. Then we could be partners in crime."

"I like how you think," Robbie murmured and managed a wider smile. Brett was definitely smarter than could be given credit for. He curled a finger outwards, and after a slight hesitation, tapped at his friend's nose.

Brett scrunched up his face and wriggled his nose when Robbie tapped it. "Heeey, you're supposed to make the twitchy, rabbity nose movements, not me!" he exclaimed, poking Robbie's nose again.

The teen giggled and covered his mouth. "Yeah, but you're mad and kooky!" At least coming from Brett, the comments about his face didn't sting. To oblige his friend, Robbie twitched his nose and stuck out his upper teeth. "Ehh, what's up, doc?" Wrong rabbit, but hey, they were all cool.

Brett didn't mean the comment meanly either, so he hoped he didn't come off as rude. He giggled at Robbie's impression, now poking his side. "Want me to get you a carrot, Bugs?"

Robbie flicked his eyes to the side, and got a flash of inspiration at spotting the bedside lamp. "Long as I can get youuuu a hat!" he teased, wriggled the shade off the bulb, and sat beside Brett to perch it on his wild hair.

Brett let out a laugh, putting his hands on the outer edge of the lamp shade. "Don't I look stylish?" he joked, tipping the shade to the side slightly.

"Verrrry," Robbie admired his handiwork and draped his arms around Brett's shoulders so not to fall off the edge of the mattress. "We're pretty silly, huh?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Brett glanced over at the arms around his shoulders, trying to hide his happiness for the contact. "We're sillier than most," he agreed, lifting the shade off of his hair and setting it down next to him. "Or at least, you are," he teased, obviously joking.

Privately grateful Brett wasn't freaking out at the grip, Robbie giggled at the joke. "I'd say I have a good influence," he said simply and leaned his head, letting red frizz tickle his face.

Brett gave a wry smile and grabbed a couple of strands of his own hair, poking Robbie's cheek with the ends of them. "Are you implying something, Mr. Rosen?" he questioned in a mock serious voice.

A squeak of a giggle escaped. "Maybe that you're one pretty cool guy, Mr. Loewenstern," Robbie replied in the same tone and let one hand subconsciously thread into his friend's hair.

"Can't argue with that one," Brett said with a wink, sighing softly at the hand in his hair. "Someone likes my hair, huh?" he teased again, but more half-heartedly this time. Robbie's hand was quite distracting at the moment.

"Like I said, I'm used to frizz," the teen shrugged. "Unless this is creepin' you out," he kept from curling his fingers. It was a sweet, simple hold, and even if Robbie was still keeping positive about tonight, it was nice to have something to lean on. At least for a little while.

"No, no," Brett insisted, shaking his head, causing his curls to bounce around. "I like when people touch and play my hair. It feels nice...comforting," he explained quickly.

"Oh- OK!" Robbie said with a smile and kept patting at the curls. Somehow it didn't feel weird to be cuddled close like this. In fact, it was kinda...perfect.

"I dunno, it's just...when someone touches my hair, it calms me down. I'm not sure why, but it does," Brett continued, his eyes closing slightly. "The only thing that sucks is that my scalp's sensitive."

An evil flicker of an idea popped into Robbie's brain. "Y'mean...like, ticklish?" he grinned enough for his teeth to show.

"Kind...of? I don't know," Brett blushed under Robbie's grin, a dreading feeling sinking into his stomach. "Why?"

"Becauuuuse..." Robbie spread his fingers like spider legs and planted them on top of Brett's head. "That's why!" he sang out.

Brett squeaked loudly, Robbie's fingers feeling ticklish near his scalp. "Ooookay, yes, it's ticklish and it feels weird," he squealed, his shoulders tensing and the rest of his body squirming.

"Would this be weirder?" he flicked his fingertips back and forth gently, deciding this would be preferable to a full blown tickle attack.

Brett squealed again, ducking his head. "That's so tiiiiickly!" he giggled, swatting at Robbie's hand playfully. "You're a tickle monster!"

Robbie did a playful gasp at being "rebuffed". "Oh c'mon, cupcake, that was barely a brush," he teased, and took advantage of the space between them when Brett ducked away to launch at his sides. "Take that!" he challenged.

Brett made an 'eep!!' sound and giggled profusely when Robbie attacked his sides. "N-no, don't, I'm ticklish!" he warned between giggles, wiggling around. "Don't make me tickle you back!! I'll show no mercy!"

"I think I'm willin' to risk that," Robbie said and let his fingers creep to his friend's armpits. This was probably silly for a couple of 17 year-olds, but compared to the rest of tonight, a tickle fight was nothing.

Brett giggled even louder, trying to retaliate. He managed to scoot close enough to poke at Robbie's stomach, and with a bit of effort, he was able to tickle at the other teen's ribs. "Take that, tickle monster!" he shouted.

"Aah!" Robbie cried out at the sudden attack and dropped one hand to shield his ribs. Not only was Brett huggy, he was a _fierce_ tickler. "Ohhhmigodohmigod-" he started squirming.

Brett grinned and took advantage of Robbie using his hand as a shield. He grabbed the other teen's wrist, gently pulling it away from his ribs and attacking that spot with his other hand. "I told ya I show no mercy!"

"Oh *crap*!" Robbie squeaked under the double attack, trying to keep up his defenses AND tickle Brett but knowing it was getting to be no use. The nerves in his stomach started flipping again, not in a bad way but definitely working overtime. "Uncle! Uncle! I'll do anythiiinnnng!" he pleaded and half-shut his eyes.

Brett slowed his fingers down to a tiny stroke, just to keep Robbie's nerves on edge. "Can I have a kiss then?" he asked innocently, looking over at him expectantly. "You said anything!"

"Um-" Robbie quickly felt his face go as red as his friend's hair. "Er, uh- I- guess?" he squeaked and kept squirming. He'd only ever kissed girls before, but- this couldn't be that different, right? And it wasn't like he was throwing up at the idea.

"I-if you want," Brett corrected himself, his voice stuttering. "Only if you want to, it's okay if you don't, I just...uhm...I don't know," he finished pathetically. "I like you," he admitted in a quiet voice.

The teen drew in a soft breath and felt his face cool slightly. Had he expected or even suspected something like that? Honestly, he didn't even know. "It's- it's, OK," he nodded. "Really. I- you're nice," he managed.

Brett bit his lip, looking down with shame evident on his face. Robbie didn't say he liked him back. That must of meant the feelings were one-sided. He made a total and utter fool out of himself. He slid off the bed, standing up and shakily starting to walk towards the door. "I-I'll just go, I'm sorry, I-I need air, I'm s-sorry..." Brett could feel his anxiety levels skyrocketing.

Oh, crap. "B- Brett, wait!" Robbie leapt off the mattress and was able to grab the redhead's shoulders before he was out the door. "I didn't mean it like that, I-" He gulped and turned Brett to look him in the eye. "I like you too- really," he murmured.

The moment Robbie put his hands on Brett's shoulders, he gasped out, "Please don't beat me up." Then he heard what Robbie said next, and his eyes widened. "Really?"

"Why would I beat-" Robbie started asking, then his expression fell as everything clicked. God, it'd been worse for Brett than he'd imagined. He drew in a shaky breath and kept staring at the boy's wide eyes. "Yeah, I mean, you _are_ really nice and not faking it, how could anybody *not* like you for that? And-" Breathe, breathe. "You've been having my back through this whole crazy show when you didn't have to and...that's really sweet," he managed a smile to let Brett know things were OK.

Brett's heart was pounding against his chest, his panic level still rather high. In his heart, he knew Robbie would never beat him up. It had just became an instantaneous reaction in anxiety creating situations such as this one. "Thank you, b-but..." Brett started, trying to calm himself. "I like you. Like like you."

He waited it out for Brett to breathe and calm down so he'd be able to hear everything- that is, if Robbie could speak. He suddenly felt his tongue knot in his mouth, the words unable to form. Maybe speaking wasn't the right thing. He leaned over and as natural as anything, pecked the middle of Brett's mouth. Not soft like he was used to, but sweet with lingering ice cream.

The kiss took Brett completely by surprise. He really thought he had messed everything up...but what if Robbie was only doing this to make him feel better? The red head took a step back, his eyes boring into Robbie's. "Uhm...does that mean..."

"Yeah," Robbie breathed, still smiling, hoping he hadn't messed up.

Brett, who was in the middle of being a bundle of anxiety and the happiest guy on the planet, simply launched himself at Robbie, holding him around the waist and pressing his forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For thinking that you'd ever beat me up. I know you wouldn't..."

"It's OK, it's OK," Robbie said softly, wrapping his arms around as well and resting his head on Brett's curls. "You don't have to worry about that, trust me." He added an extra squeeze to his hug, suddenly the warmest place in the world.

"It's just...I-I've just gotten so used to people at school touching or grabbing me just to hurt me and when you grabbed my shoulders like that, I freaked out a little and I'm lame and I'm sorry," Brett rambled, spitting out words one right after the other.

"Brett- it's OK," Robbie said again, and put one hand under the redhead's chin so they could look each other in the eye. "I understand how stupid some people can be- and trust me, you're not one of them," he said with a gentle laugh. "There's no need to be sorry with me, 'K?"

"Yeah....yeah, okay," Brett nodded, his breathing starting to slow down. "I know you said I don't have to be sorry, but uhm. I'm sorry for basically having a mini panic attack in front of you. Usually I'm pretty good with controlling them," he explained, gazing into Robbie's eyes. "You're so cute," he then muttered randomly, burying his face in the other's chest.

"And you're a real cookie," Robbie blushed under the compliment and nuzzle. "It's all right, I don't blame you," he patted the mess of red curls. "Do...y'wanna sit back down?" The kid looked ready to collapse.

"A real cookie?" Brett repeated, a tiny hint of his trademark smile reappearing. "I hope that doesn't mean you're going to eat me..." He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll crash from the sugar soon anyways."

"Uh...no, no eating. Too nicely decorated for that," Robbie said and blushed a little under the connotation. Keeping his hold on his friend, he walked them back towards the mattress to sit.

Brett took a deep sigh once they sat back on the mattress, the sugar high starting to die down and the groggy crash starting to appear. "You're warm," he muttered, cuddling against Robbie's side.

"Hmm...you too," the teen admitted, squeezing himself as close as possible. This wasn't bad at all, pretty nice. Hmm, learn something new about yourself every day. "If y'wanna lie down, it's OK," he nuzzled at his friend's curls. Even if that meant he had to lie down as well. Didn't look like there were any barriers at this point.

"Sugar and me have a love/hate relationship. I love it and it makes me hyper, and then I hate it 'cuz it makes me crash in the worst way," Brett said before lying down, gently taking Robbie down with him. "Does sugar do that to you too?" he questioned, stroking a patch of Robbie's hair.

"Uh, sometimes," Robbie admitted, closing his eyes a little and feeling the gentle stroke on his head and the snuggle of their bodies in the mattress. Sweet. "But...it's not the sugar talking when I say I still like ya," he grinned.

"I'm glad," Brett sighed happily. Then, without stopping the steady stroking, he mumbled, "Tell me something about yourself that I didn't already know." He felt like they needed to get to know each other a little better if anything was to come out of this.

Huh, that was kinda a toughie. They both already knew so much about what music each other liked and that...Robbie ran his tongue over his mouth in thought. "Uh...one time I accidentally locked myself in the gym on a Friday afternoon and my big brother had to pry a window to get me out," he giggled, figuring Brett would appreciate something silly like that.

Brett eyes widened as Robbie told him the story. "That sounds...kind of scary. How long were you in there for?" he questioned quietly, looking up at the teen.

"It's OK, it was only about an hour, I wasn't scarred forever or anythin'," Robbie reassured and patted his friend's hair. "Sure feels like forever to a kid though. Hadn't felt that nervous since being sick..." he trailed off and bit the corner of his lip. Of course *that* period of his life was long gone, but he still thought once in a while how lucky he was now. "Alright, something about _you_ ," he quickly brightened and cupped a hand under Brett's chin.

Brett smiled slightly at the hand under his chin. "Uhm...well..." He had to think about it. He honestly thought he wasn't as interesting as people made him out to be. "I'm claustrophobic," Brett blurted out, blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Oh," Robbie raised his eyebrows in simple surprise. "Well...I guess that doesn't apply to people, right?" he asked with a simple grin and added a squeeze to his cuddle.

Brett shook his head, snuggling even closer to Robbie. "Not people, just...small, enclosed places," he explained quickly. "Like closets or really small bathrooms or stuff like that."

The teen's smile turned warm. "I'll be sure to guard y'against them, then." He wasn't saying it to tease Brett though, and pecked at his forehead to show his sincerity.

"It's not the places you have to protect me from, it's the people who lock me in said places that I need protecting from," Brett said in a tiny voice, burying his face into Robbie's chest.

Robbie sighed and felt his heart sink. God, Brett had really had it worse. "Them too, bro, I promise," he whispered and rubbed soothing circles on the redhead's back. It was the best he could do right now.

"Awesome," Brett said with a hollow laugh. "Though I sometimes wish I wasn't so weak, I wish I didn't need someone to protect me..." He then shook his head, putting on a smile. "Sorry for bringing the mood down. Happy thoughts and words from now on, eh?"

"It's OK." Probably the hundredth time tonight he'd said that, but he meant it. "Happiest apples in the basket," he said cutely and kept cuddling.

"And I'm the reddest apple in the basket," Brett responded with a tiny giggle, nuzzling Robbie's neck with his nose. "But you're the shiniest in the basket."

"Keep up those compliments an' you'll be the cutest," Robbie blushed and nuzzled his head. "How ya feelin'?" he murmured.

"Sleepy...kind of," Brett admitted, rubbing one of his eyes with his hand. "I'm in crash mode now, I think. All that dang sugar."

"Yeah, drat that ice cream," Robbie was still grinning. "But I'd say it was good for something," he shut his eyes slightly and settled their bodies into the mattress.

"Hmm, whatever could you mean by that?" Brett asked teasingly, running a hand through Robbie's hair. "Good for a sugar rush? Good for...a source of comfort?"

He nodded, relishing the touches. "But mostly for...gettin' to know the truth," his eyelids fluttering. "'bout how we feel. I...like that you like me," he added as if telling a secret.

"Wellll, I like that you like that I like you," Brett added with a grin, leaning up to touch the tip of his nose against Robbie's nose.

Robbie chuckled softly at the contact. This wasn't bad to get used to. He fluttered his eyes again and puckered his mouth.

Brett pecked a kiss on Robbie's puckered lips, and then another, and another, and another, until he was sure he must have kissed Robbie nearly fifty times.

Occasionally Robbie pecked kisses back, savoring the cool candied wetness of ice cream lips, warm breath, and a not-unpleasant bite of stubble. An inadvertent "mmm" left his mouth and he could feel his heart pounding and body drifting.

Brett lowered his head, resting his ear against Robbie's chest, right where his heart was. "Your heart is loud," he commented out of no where. "Sounds pretty."

"Th-thank you," the teen murmured and tucked a wild lock behind his friend's ear. "Y'don't mind sleeping like this? Because, well, I'm OK with it."

"Hmmm..." Brett gazed up at Robbie, a mischievous smile on his lips. "I guess we could sleep like this," he replied coyly.

OK, Robbie found he could chuckle at that one. "I mean, I never shared a bed with a guy, but...I can trust you," he explained.

Brett smiled again and poked Robbie in the chest. "You don't have to worry about anything. The worst I'll do is snore," he said with a laugh.

"I think I can live with that," the teen giggled and shifted their bodies so their heads lay on the pillow, facing each other. Brett's hair shone out like a helmet of ancient bronze. "Thank you," Robbie whispered.

Brett acquired a curious look on his face when Robbie thanked him. "For what?" he whispered back, genuinely confused.

"For trusting me to be so open," Robbie explained and rubbed Brett's shoulder. "I know it hasn't been easy for you to trust people, and...I don't wanna lose that," he said in all honesty.

Brett stayed silent for a couple moments, reaching out a finger to stroke a line down Robbie's nose lovingly. "You won't lose that...it's so much easier not to trust people. I'm trying not to go the easy way."

Robbie gave a sweet trill at the stroke, kissing Brett's finger with ease when it stopped at his lips. "You don't have to worry about me," he repeated.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me either," Brett responded, pecking a tiny, sweet kiss on the tip of Robbie's nose.

"I'm glad," he wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, not thinking for the moment of what tomorrow or the days after that could bring. He knew they could make whatever this was work out, somehow. "Need anything else for sweet dreams?"

"Uhmmm," Brett thought as he snuggled up in Robbie's arms. "A promise that you'll keep all the monsters away?" he suggested with a wink.

OK, too cute. Robbie giggled for what had to be the dozenth time this evening (so easy in front of Brett, he realized). "Promise," he said earnestly and held out a pinky.

"Awesome," Brett muttered with a tiny grin, his eyes already starting to droop. He linked his pinky with Robbie's carefully. "Anything you need?" he asked as he pulled his hand away.

Robbie make a squeak and a tight but gentle cling when their fingers linked, then tucked his arm back in and rest his chin on the wild curls, trying to think. Maybe it was more of a long-run request than anything, but- "Promise you'll keep smilin'? No matter what happens with you?

"I'll smile as much as I can," Brett answered truthfully. He knew that always smiling would be a stretch, but he could promise Robbie that he'd try his hardest. "You make me smile."

Robbie couldn't say it aloud in the moment for some reason, but it was a nice feeling to know he was responsible for that kind of happiness. "You too," he only said simply, keeping his arms around Brett's waist to watch as both teens' eyes lowered into a comfortable drifting.


End file.
